


A New Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dad!Harvey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, they're so in love, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You find out that you're expecting your first child with your husband, Harvey.Just a bunch of fluff!
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> when will i ever keep a story up more than a week who knows
> 
> anYWAY i hope you enjoy :3 leave a kudos & comment if you do

Although faint, you could clearly see the two pink lines glowing on the pregnancy test you had taken roughly three minutes earlier. 

You glance up at yourself in the mirror, turning sideways so you can run a hand over your exposed stomach, not nearly showing yet, but you grinned. You were having a baby. 

Finally, it seemed. After what seemed like years of trying, which was more like a year, you and your husband were going to welcome your first child. It was scary, and you were more than a little terrified at the thought of the small human growing inside you, but you welcomed the feeling. This baby was yours, and you would be ready to face parenthood alongside your love. 

You wash the stick and your hands clean and set the stick on the sink counter before lowering your tank top back down. Turning the light off and shutting the door gently, you look out in the bedroom to see Harvey sitting on top of the blankets, long legs crossed over one another, a novel that looks suspiciously like an old-timey mystery splayed across his lap as he sips his tea. You climb into bed, sitting down cross-legged next to him, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. He closes his book and smiles up at you as you retreat your hand.

“What?” He chuckles, noticing your bright eyes and wide smile. 

You shake your head, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Oh, nothing.”   
  


He raises a brow. “Mm. I don’t believe you. What happened in the twenty minutes you were using the restroom?” 

“First of all, it wasn’t twenty minutes, you’re over exaggerating. Secondly, can’t a girl just be happy to be around her husband?” 

“Alright, sweetheart. Whatever you say,” he teases, but leans in to press a soft kiss to your lips. You gladly reciprocate the kiss, throwing a leg over him and settling on his lap. Your arms go around his neck and he looks a bit startled at your movements, but runs a hand up and down your back, content with the position you two were currently in. 

“Hey, Harv?” You mumble once you two part, and continue running your hands through his unruly curly hair. 

“Hm?” He hums as he leans back. 

You take a second to look at his face, admiring the beauty in it. Your husband was so handsome, you thought to yourself, fighting a smile. Any child of yours would be lucky to look like their father. 

“When you were in medical school… Did you do any training for prenatal care?”  
  
He cocks his head, a thoughtful look on his face. . “Well, yes, we all had to. Of course, it obviously wasn’t my specialty but… wait a minute. Why are you asking?” 

You break into a grin, unable to contain yourself, and you start giggling. Trying to compose yourself, you whisper. “Harvey… I’m pregnant.” 

A range of emotions appears on his face, from surprise to pure adoration, and he opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something, but nothing comes out. There’s tears welling in his eyes, and he’s looking at you as if you’d just told him you know the cure to cancer.

“Wha...What?” He manages to get out, and you hoist yourself out and off the bed to grab the pregnancy test from the bathroom, coming back and holding it out to him. A shaky hand reaches out to take it, and Harvey looks at the test, then at your face, mouth still gaping. He tugs on your arm to pull you back on the bed and into his arms, peppering your face with kisses. You giggle, loudly, holding onto him tight.

“We’re having a baby?” He asks, incredulously, as if he can’t believe this is actually happening.

You nod, squeezing his waist tighter. “We’re having a baby.”

  
Harvey finally breaks into a laugh, tears staining his cheeks. There’s tears in your eyes too, but you’re too wrapped up in the moment to do anything about them. He kisses you again, this time firm but gentle. “Yoba… I love you so much, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Harvey. More than anything,” you reply, snuggling tight as he holds you close to him, thoughts of what the future holds for the two of you dancing around in your head, and you swear this is the happiest you’ve ever been before. 


End file.
